This invention is directed to alkylamines which have been reacted with dialkylcarbonates and/or alkylene carbonates to form N-alkylalkylcarbamates and N-alkylhydroxyalkylcarbamates and the use of the resulting products as friction reducing additives in fuels and lubes. More particularly, it is directed to fuel and lubricating compositions and concentrates containing such friction reducing additives.
A major concern today is finding methods to reduce engine friction and fuel consumption in internal combustion engines which are safe for the environment and economically attractive. One means is to treat moving parts of such engines with lubricants containing friction reducing additives. Considerable work has been done in this area.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,617,026 discloses the use of monocarboxylic acid ester of trihydric alcohol, glycerol monooleate, as a friction reducing additive in fuels and lubricants promoting fuel economy in an internal combustion engine.
The use of fatty formamides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,789,493; 4,808,196; and 4,867,752.
The use of fatty acid amides is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,280,916.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,406,803 discloses the use of alkane-1,2-diols in lubricants to improve fuel economy of an internal combustion engine.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,512,903 discloses amides prepared from mono or poly hydroxy substituted aliphatic monocarboxylic acids and primary or secondary amines which are useful as friction reducing agents.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a composition for reducing and/or preventing friction.
It is another object of the present invention to provide a method for reducing friction in the operation of an internal combustion engine.